A Talk with the Weasleys
by beifonglover
Summary: This is a Scorpius and Rose fic; although it has a bit of a twist to it. Author note has the explanation behind it. Don't forget to review. Scorpius/Rose, Ron/Hermione Rating: K plus for language, nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! I am aware that there has been no inclination whether Rose and Scorpius even talk to each other at some point in their lives. I know that a lot of people have jumped the gun and assumed they will end up together by the mere half sentence that acknowledges both of them at the same time. But I must also admit that I find the possibility quite intriguing. There is a likelihood that Scorpius is just like the Malfoys we got to know and love/hate. But I suspect/hope that Astoria will be/was a good influence on Draco, and subsequently on Scorpius' upbringing. My brain seems to think that she will always be grateful to the trio, because thanks to them, Draco had another chance at life and therefore the men in her life are there. So in the strange place where my thoughts dwell this fic popped up. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

In case you hadn't noticed this is a Scorpius and Rose fic; although it has a bit of a twist to it…

* * *

><p><strong>A Talk with the Weasleys<strong>

A crack and cry were heard trough the house, then a door slam. Hermione looked up from her book meeting Ron's eyes. It was more than twenty years since she actually accepted he was her one, but his eyes still made her falter a bit.

"You reckon that was Rose?" he spoke

"It sounded like her." Hermione said standing up. "I'll talk to her." She kissed him before leaving the room, she couldn't help it; he made her heart melt.

As Hermione walked closer to her daughter's room she heard a muffled cry. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Rosie? Honey, I'm coming in." As she opened the door the sight caught her breath. Rose was sprawled on her bed, face on her pillow and hair all over, sobbing uncontrollably. At the sight of her daughter so anguished, tears filled her eyes. She walked over to Rose's bed and sat halfway from her, extending her arm to the girl's back and rubbing it tenderly. At this Rose turned to her mother, clasped her arms around her and continued sobbing. They sat there hugging and crying together. Hermione couldn't bear to see her child in so much pain. After the cries became a soft tremble, Hermione spoke softly. "What happened Rosie?"

Rose looked into her mother's eye, brownish green eyes locked to brown ones, tears threatening to spill once more. "S-Sc- _he_broke up with me!" With that her crying restarted. Hermione wasn't sure what to say, what to do, so instead she sat there comforting her daughter until her tears subsided once more. She remembered how it felt when she saw Ron with Lavender; how her heart shattered. She closed her eyes and silently prayed that her daughter hadn't lived through something like that.

"Rosie, what happened?" She probed cautiously.  
>Rose gave a dry laugh "That's what I would like to know!" She wiped the new tears. "We were fine yesterday, we've been fine for a long time, mum. But all of the sudden that stupid prat brakes up with me! He didn't even give me a real reason! He just said it wasn't 'right'. And that he would never forgive himself for it, but that he couldn't be with me anymore. The nerve!"<p>

They continued talking until Rose slightly regained her composure. As they finished their chat Hermione said "Refresh yourself darling, go watch your face or better yet, take a shower. Wash your hair. You'll feel better." Hermione had to admit that seeing her spirited daughter so down was dreadful. She kissed her daughter's red mane and stood to leave the room.

"Thanks mum, for everything."

Hermione smiled softly at her and continued her walk towards her husband. When she got to him he arched his brow. His wife had been crying; he knew that. "Everything okay 'Mione?"  
>"Depends on your definition of 'okay.'"<br>"Oh." He kissed her forehead. This came while you were upstairs. He said handing her the letter.

She eyed it curiously. On the top _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_ read, with the 'Dear' crossed out, yet another one put on top of it.  
>"Who's it from?"<br>"Scorpius." Ron said in a lowered tone.  
>Hermione arched her brow and looked at him incredulously.<br>"That was my reaction. Why would he write to us after breaking up with Rose? Um, I-I heard." He said uncomfortably.  
>"Did you read it?"<br>He nodded.  
>"Is it bad? Will I want to jinx him?"<br>"No more than I want."  
>She turned back to the letter, it was written in a wobbly penmanship, ink smeared slightly by a couple of tear drops.<p>

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
><em>_  
><em>_I bet you weren't expecting to hear from me, ever, especially now after , um... I couldn't really tell Rose why I did what I did, but maybe if I explain it to you, you can explain it to her. I can't tell her...__I was wondering if we could talk face to face...__  
><em>_If you can please name the time and place and I'll be there.__  
><em>_I am so sorry.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Scorpius Malfoy_

Hermione turned to Ron confused.  
>"That was exactly my reaction."<p>

"When shall we meet him?" she asked.

"I don't think I could meet him without punching him square on the nose."

"You can, and you will."

"Hermione, I finally get around to the fact that our baby girl is dating, a Malfoy no less, and then the git does something like this!" Hermione took his hand in hers, calming him down a bit.

"I want to get to the bottom of this" she half whispered.

Ron nodded in understanding. She accio-ed a parchment and a quill and wrote back to the boy that broke her daughter's heart.

_Scorpius,  
><em>_  
><em>_I believe this is an odd request, but we want to understand better. Meet us outside The Three Broom Sticks tomorrow at noon.__  
><em>_  
><em>_The Weasleys_

* * *

><p>AN 2: I will update in about a week. Don't worry I can guarantee that I will have the next chapter by then, seeing as it's already written. Like I said before, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review; tell me if you like it, hate it, or how it makes you feel. I am trying to better my writing abilities and for that I need your help. Thank you, and good daynight.

PS. Happy Independence Day to all the folks in the U.S. of A.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I intended to upload this on Sunday or Monday, but seeing as I am currently waiting for some chocolate lollies to cool while the next chapter of my drabble fic slowly comes together in my mind. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>He was pacing up and down his bedroom when an owl swooped in the window. He took the note from its talon and read nervously.<p>

_Scorpius,  
><em>_  
><em>_I believe this is an odd request, but we want to understand better. Meet us outside the three broom sticks tomorrow at noon.__  
><em>_  
><em>_The Weasleys_

Noon. Tomorrow. Mr. Weasley! I am so getting punched. Oh bloody hell I deserve it. I deserve worse…

[Scene Break]

It was noon. Scorpius had been outside the three broom sticks for an hour now, going over what he wanted to say, praying to Merlin he didn't get hexed until after he was done explaining himself. Five minutes later he heard Rose's laugh, well it wasn't really her laugh, but it came ridiculously close. His heart sunk at the thought of her. He turned to see where it came from when he saw them, her parents, walking over hand in hand. He went paler, if that was humanly capable. As the Weasleys reached him he was on the brink of collapsing.

"H-hello" he said weakly, dry mouthed.  
>"Scorpius" Hermione said nodding. Ron just stood there eying the boy. He made Scorpius feel like a little child, it wasn't that Scorpius wasn't tall, but Ron was taller and well built. Plus the look he was wearing wasn't the most welcoming one, not that he could blame him.<p>

"Shall we?" said Hermione as she saw the boy wide-eyed frozen in place.

"Um, y-yeah." he said awkwardly. They walked to one of the booths in the back of the shop. Hermione ordered two butter beers and a glass of water for herself. When the beverages arrived Hermione turned to Scorpius who was still quiet.

"So," Ron finally spoke, "what is this about?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "First I-I want to apologise for making Rose mad. It wasn't my intention. I know this is strange, me talking to you, but I couldn't tell her about it. What if she didn't know? Then she would hate me and you would kill me and then everything would be a thousand times worse." he said far too quickly.

"Scorpius, darling, slow down. What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione said, sensing he was on a brink of a panic attack.

"Um, I found out the day before yesterday."

"What did you 'find out'?"

Scorpius eyes started to glisten. "What really happened."

"_What really happened_?" Inquired Hermione "What do you mean what really happened?"

"During the war, I mean."

Ron and Hermione were still bemused. A lot had happened in that war.

"I'm sorry Scorpius, you are going to have to be a little more specific."

"It's no wonder you hate me." he said looking at Ron.

"I don't hate you Scorpius. I'll admit you are not my favourite person, but I don't hate you."

"It's okay Mr. Weasley, I don't blame you if you do. I reckon I'd hate me too."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I am giving you exactly three seconds to explain yourself." Hermione said in a scolding voice. She wasn't perfectly happy with the boy right now, but she couldn't listen to him talk like that about himself.

Scorpius looked down at the table, he couldn't bear to look them in the face. "I, um, I was home, the day before yesterday, talking with father about nothing particular, when the subject of us came on. So I asked dad why he told me before the first day of school to be extra, _extra_careful, because I couldn't afford to mess up, especially around so many Weasleys." He looked slightly up to see Ron staring back at him, eyebrow arched.

"I told him that they were all nice to me, that Rose and Al came to talk to me when I was alone in the library surrounded by books, because no one really wanted to be friends with a Malfoy. You know what he did? He said 'Of course'. He said that you were keen on forgiving, even when one didn't really deserve it. I didn't really understand so I asked him what he meant.

He told me that during the war you were on one side and the Malfoys were on the other. I told him I knew what happened on the final battle, how you saved him from the Fiendfyre and how you had forgiven him for being a rude arse during your school years. And how you made it possible for him to be free and not go to Azkaban, where he says he belonged.

He told me that compared to what happened to you Mrs. Weasley, what he witnessed, what he didn't stop, everything else he did seemed... not nice, but less harsh."

Ron and Hermione stiffened. Tears were forming in her eyes, while some cascaded from the boy's. He looked up at the pair.

"I am so sorry!" He said as his tears became sobs. "I didn't know. I-I asked him why he didn't stop it, why he let something like that happen, and he said he doesn't know and that he is going to regret it for the rest of his life. That he was messed up, that he was confused. He was raised to believe one thing and one thing only... I am so sorry Mrs Weasley!" He broke off.

After a couple of seconds he spoke again. "Now I understand why you don't like that Rose is, _was_, with me, Mr. Weasley, why you hate me. I-I-I am the spawn of the man that let that happen to your wife. If something like that ever happened to..." he broke off again.

"Scorpius I told you once already, I don't hate you." Ron spoke because he knew how difficult the topic still was for Hermione. "Yes, I admit I don't like that you are dating Rose, but that is more due to the fact that my little girl is dating, not who she's dating. Yes, it was awful, hell awful doesn't cover it, there are no words to describe how it felt to witness what happened to her, and yes I must admit that when I first saw you all I saw was your father, the one I knew, not the one you know. But now, when I see you I see Scorpius. Do you understand me?" Scorpius nodded. "I must ask though, why did you break up with Rose?"

"Because I can't be with her knowing what I meant to you. Knowing that I bring so many awful memories. I reckon Rose doesn't really know what happened that night, does she? Of course not, she wouldn't be with me if sure did. Who would?"

"Rose does know." Ron said. "Not all the details, but she does know what happened." Scorpius looked up surprised. "We told her that time you invited her to your family's estate, to meet your grandmother. We didn't want her to go. When she asked why, I told her I felt uncomfortable knowing she'd be there alone. Of course she wanted to know why, so we explained what happened there."

"So, that's why she didn't go." He said to himself. "She told me Hugo got sick and she had been exposed to dragon pox."

"She just needed time to wrap her mind around everything. We told her, like we are telling you, it's not your burden to bear; it is not your fault." Ron finished

"Scorpius" Hermione said softly, he didn't respond. She took one of his hands away from his face. "Look at me Scorpius." He looked up at her. "What happened to me was appalling, everything that happened was terrible, but it's not your fault. Your father did not do the right thing, that is for certain, but I reckon he had his reasons, that at the time made sense. But Scorpius, that was as much your fault as it was Rosie's."

His eyes widened. "But how could it be Rose's fault?" he said quietly

"Exactly." She smiled softly at him. "Now, if that was your reason for breaking up with her, I urge you to re-evaluate your decision."

He smiled at her, tear tracks still moist. "Certainly."

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope you liked it. As I said on the first chapter, I think Scorpius would've been raised correctly, so in my mind he is a kind, gentle boy.<p>

PS. I loathe white chocolate.


End file.
